


WangJi

by tailor31415



Series: Can't Have WangXian Without Kink [3]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, PWP, post-novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailor31415/pseuds/tailor31415
Summary: "Are you composing? Is it a song for me?"With his fingers taking up their places on the strings again, Lan WangJi tilted his head to meet Wei WuXian’s gaze and replied, “It is.”





	WangJi

**Author's Note:**

> Because the visualization of Lan WangJi using his guqin in battle in the donghua is just too inspiring.  
> And also because if Jin GuangYao can do what he did with music, then Lan WangJi can do this.

 

 

Wei WuXian somersaulted across the floor, coming out of the roll in a pose to stretch his spine, and then bent to touch his toes. He listened as his calves burned to the plucked notes Lan WangJi was repeating over and over and asked, “Are you composing?” He leapt his way over to the desk and perched on the edge to peer at the notes on the surface.

Lan WangJi lifted his brush to sketch out a few more notes and nodded his answer. Wei WuXian rolled his ankles until they popped and continued in excitement, “Is it a song for me?”

With his fingers taking up their places on the strings again, Lan WangJi tilted his head to meet Wei WuXian’s gaze and replied, “It is.”

 

Wei WuXian shifted slightly as he tried to regain the feeling of relaxation and daze. The roof was just a bit warm, the sun was just covered with clouds, the breeze was just brisk enough. He wasn’t sure why he was suddenly feeling discomfort.

He rolled from side to side as he listened to Lan WangJi below, working on that new composition, and he sat upright when he realized just what his reaction was. He shoved the heel of his hand between his legs to grind down for a moment, testing out the strength of his arousal, and stood up when he found himself still mostly soft. He took a running leap off the edge of the roof, determined to go distract himself by sparring with Lan SiZhui and his peers, and left the strumming of Lan WangJi’s guqin behind.

It had been years, decades technically, since he become stiff from a cool breeze blowing by, but maybe he just had too much excess energy today.

 

Wei WuXian looked down between his legs in confusion. He had been just idly musing, not focusing on anything particularly arousing, so the reaction was apparently random.

He snuck a glance at Lan WangJi, who had his head bent over the guqin and decided to go use the cold spring as the teenage disciples usually did, knowing Lan WangJi never cared for being interrupted when he was practicing.

He made it upright and took a step before his legs went soft and his knees gave out under him. Collapsed on the floor, he stared at his legs in surprise. "Are you well, Wei Ying?" Lan WangJi asked, lifting his head as his fingers danced over the strings.

"I-" Wei WuXian started and then shuddered and quickly folded his arms over his chest to hide the suddenly perky points, stiff enough to show even through his robes. He stared at Lan WangJi as the guqin notes seemed to reverberate through the air between them. "Lan Zhan, is this you?"

Lan WangJi lifted his hands and ordered, "Get on the bed."

Wei WuXian gaped at him, eyes darting down to the now-quiet guqin as the reaction in his body started to fade. "Get on the bed or," Lan WangJi clarified, "I will stop."

He looks Lan WangJi over for a moment then slowly crawled back up onto the bed. He lay back so he was propped up, facing the other man, and smiled at him hopefully. Lan WangJi returned his hands to their positions and strummed out a few notes. “Strip and put your hands on the bars behind you,” he added before taking up the song again.

Now that Wei WuXian knew what was happening, it was almost too obvious. The music thrummed between them, bringing his body to full attention like someone knocking on the door of his mind and telling him it was time to grow aroused.

He shucked off his clothes and quickly gripped the bed frame, groaning as the rhythm changed, sensation spilling down his spine and pooling low in his belly. Each note seemed to echo there, driving the pulse of his blood so that his length stiffened and rose more as the song continued.

Lan WangJi had his eyes fixed on him, watching with a heated gaze as Wei WuXian rocked back and forth on the bed. He rubbed his thighs together in an attempt to get more simulation and gasped as the song shifted. Another melody broke in and the heat seemed to travel through his body to settle on his chest. He shuddered as his chest trembled, feeling like hands were on him, squeezing and pinching.

His head was spinning. Wei WuXian wasn’t sure how Lan WangJi was doing this, but it seemed to have something to do with manipulating the spiritual energy in Wei WuXian’s body. More notes shook the air in the room, touching his length almost like the tight grip of a wet mouth. He stared down his body, watching in amazement as that part of himself twitched and leaked as if there really were another person touching him there.

The music shifted again, two lines coming together in repetition, and Wei WuXian moaned at the stimulation, as if someone was simultaneously touching every erogenous zone on his body at once.

There was one place left that hadn’t yet been targeted and he lifted his head up to gaze at Lan WangJi in anticipation. The man tilted his head in acknowledgement and shifted his hands to release several long notes on the lowest end of the register to combine with the current melody. Each deep thrum sunk deep into Wei WuXian’s body and lit up that spot inside his channel that always had the strongest reaction.

The assault continued, steady and concentrated, and Wei WuXian had to grip hard at the bedframe to keep himself from reaching down and tugging himself to completion.

When he couldn’t take it anymore, he shouted desperately, "WangJi, WangJi!" as he writhed on the bed.

Lan WangJi was watching him with a rare smirk on his face and he asked, "Me? Or this?" and plucked out several more notes that had Wei WuXian's eyes rolling back in his head.

He slowed the rhythm, plucking a string here and there that seemed to coalesce down into a pressure filling him deep inside even though he knew his body was empty. The pressure fluctuated strongly with each note and no amount of squirming could shift the focus.

 

“Lan Zhan!” he shouted, careful this time to avoid the tease he just experienced. He heard the man hum inquisitively before him and he continued, “Please, please, I want to release.” He looked desperately at his hands, wanting permission to grasp himself in his hand to coax free his release.

“Then do so,” Lan WangJi replied coolly. Wei WuXian lifted his head to look at the man, meeting his heated gaze and watching in near-horror as the man’s hands flicked out to play a rapid explosion of notes.

The music thrummed through him and Wei WuXian found himself arching up, mouth dropped open in a shout, as his fluid splattered across his belly and chest. He flopped back to the bed, panting, and groaned as the music continued on, pushing his body to return to a state of overwhelming arousal. “Have mercy, HanGuang-Jun,” he begged breathlessly, writhing on the bed.

The guqin music paused and Wei WuXian tilted his head to peer at Lan WangJi. He was standing up, fire in his eyes and hands already reaching up to strip away his outer robe. There was an obvious thickness between his legs, stiff against the fabric restraining it, and Wei WuXian stretched his body, slowly, sinuously, before crooking his finger at the man to speed his approach. “Join me,” he invited as Lan WangJi came to a stop by his feet, “but keep the song going.”

Lan WangJi jerked his eyes up from where they had been roving over Wei WuXian’s body, mouth dropping open to possibly refuse, and Wei WuXian shook his head with a smirk on his face. He grabbed the man’s wrist and tugged him down to lay along the length of his body. “Come on, Lan Er-gege,” he breathed into his ear, “I know you can.”

Wei WuXian could practically hear the man’s teeth grinding before he pushed up onto his hands and flicked a look back over his shoulder. WangJi plinked softly and, as Lan WangJi narrowed his eyes in concentration, began to strum out the deep melody again. Wei WuXian shuddered as the music dug deep into his body once more and licked his lips.

“Since you have to focus,” Wei WuXian drawled, grabbing Lan WangJi by the shoulders and quickly reversing their positions. He arched his back to grind his bottom back on that burning length and finished, “Let me lead from here.”

Lan WangJi’s hands clenched reflexively on his hips and Wei WuXian thought he could feel those fingers twitching in a pattern to follow the notes drifting up from the distant guqin. The song was still weaving through his ears, stoking the flames within and making him tremble as he reached back and grasped at Lan WangJi.

A hiss came from the man’s lips and Wei WuXian smirked as he tickled and stroked with his fingers. “Focus,” he reminded sternly and met the fierce glare in those eyes.

He rolled his hips, bumping the slick head against his eager entrance in a teasing slide several times in a row until he made even himself gasp from the anticipation of it. The song continued on, repeating again those lines that had his chest prickling and hot and Wei WuXian reached down to tug Lan WangJi’s hand up to touch him there. The man began pinching and rolling with his fingers, eyes narrowing as he split his attention.

Wei WuXian watched his throat work with smug satisfaction and used the distraction to bring his own fingers up to his mouth and wet them thoroughly. He swung his hand around to slip inside his opening, moving his fingers to the rhythm of the music and rolling his head back to revel in the overwhelming pleasure.

Lan WangJi twisted with his fingers especially hard, forcing Wei WuXian’s eyes open wide and causing his knees to slip on the sheets. He fell with a thump on Lan WangJi’s stomach and moaned as the motion forced his fingers to suddenly brush against that perfect spot inside.

“Wei Ying,” Lan WangJi gritted out, hand dropping to his waist again. He hefted Wei WuXian up, muscles rippling beneath the man’s weight, and Wei WuXian bit his lip as the man pressed up against his entrance despite the fingers he still had buried inside.

The song reached one of its climaxes, a spill of notes up and down the peak of a chord, and Wei WuXian gasped as his limbs went limp and his hand slipped free just in time for Lan WangJi to thrust up roughly.

Wei WuXian grit his teeth and slammed his hands down on Lan WangJi’s shoulders, shoving his hips down as the man thrust up so their flesh met with a loud smack. The guqin continued, teasingly soft, like a light touch of fingers to his arousal and Wei WuXian narrowed his eyes in challenge at Lan WangJi as he set a rough pace to counter the waves of pleasure threatening to take over his entire body.

He ended up practically bouncing in Lan WangJi’s lap as the man’s legs bent up slightly to support him from behind with his knees. The thrusts occasionally hit precisely on that spot to make Wei WuXian moan and squeeze down tight on the length within. Usually, in this position, Wei WuXian liked to focus on the man beneath him, teasing and provoking him into releasing early. But like this, with the song echoing in his ears, his attention kept shifting back to his own body, to the new stimuli as the music worked its way inside and batted at his nerves to make them sing.

Their panting breaths and barely-restrained growls were accompanied by a melody that increased Wei WuXian’s sensitivity so much he found himself on the verge of release again after just a few moments. He felt himself, slick and wet, sliding against Lan WangJi’s belly and he ducked his head to glance at his reddened arousal in anticipation of reaching down and jerking himself to completion.

Lan WangJi caught his gaze and huffed out a breath. His fingers clenched tight in their grip and then released, the hand slipping around and teasing Wei WuXian’s sweat-slick skin as he directed it towards the tight ring of muscle eagerly accepting his length.

Wei WuXian found himself unable to tug his gaze away as his eyes darted up to meet Lan WangJi’s. A finger teased against that stretched-tight skin and then, as Lan WangJi thrust up hard with the full force of his hips, somehow squeezed inside.

Yelping, Wei WuXian squeezed his hands tight on Lan WangJi’s shoulders as he tried to relax against the sting of extra penetration. The finger wiggled as it sought out that favored spot and the music intensified in the same moment, the notes reverberating in his gut right at that point of pleasure.

The finger pressed, the guqin played, Lan WangJi circled his hips, and Wei WuXian found himself shouting as he released into the ridges of the man’s stomach, liquid following the cut of the muscles and several drops somehow making it up to splatter on Lan WangJi’s lips.

Wei WuXian’s eyes rolled back in his head as the song continued on, sending his already spinning head further down the path to darkness, and Lan WangJi thrust up one last time to chase his own release. Wei WuXian felt the hot spill of liquid inside himself, scorching his sensitive channel, and his hands slipped free of Lan WangJi’s shoulders as he flopped down onto his man with a groan.

Lan WangJi echoed that groan in his ear as the room went suddenly silent except for their shuddering breaths. Turning his head, Wei WuXian caught up the other’s lips in a kiss and they both shuddered as Lan WangJi worked himself free. The finger lingered for a moment, hooking on the rim of Wei WuXian’s entrance and tugging him open so some release came leaking out. Wei WuXian pulled back and set his teeth in Lan WangJi’s chin threateningly until the man pulled his hand away with a chuckle.

Every nerve in his body was singing with tired pleasure and Wei WuXian hummed a few notes of the new song as he set his face into Lan WangJi’s neck and let himself drift off to sleep.

 

The rest only lasted for a bit, as Wei WuXian was woken by a cool cloth running down his stomach sometime later. He opened his eyes to find Lan WangJi kneeling at the side of the bed, fully focused on cleaning Wei WuXian’s body with care. Wei WuXian arched into the touch and hummed deep in his throat as if he were purring, watching happily as Lan WangJi placed the cloth down and leaned forward for a kiss.

Catching him by the back of the neck, Wei WuXian knocked their foreheads together and began while mimicking the tone of Lan QiRen giving a lesson, “I’ve said before: the GusuLan Sect is the secretly most romantic sect. You’re the best example! You wrote this song for me because you love me.”

Shifting closer and laying his arm along Wei WuXian’s chest so he could cup his face in return, Lan WangJi replied solemnly, “Yes, I've written you many songs because I love you.”

He pressed a kiss to his lips as a reward and continued, “You would fight your whole clan for me.”

“Yes,” Lan WangJi confirmed, free hand gently touching Wei WuXian’s extended arm.

Smiling, Wei WuXian added, “But I won’t make you ever do that.”

“Mm?” Lan WangJi hummed, tilting his head more fully into Wei WuXian’s grip.

“Because,” he finished with another kiss to punctuate the statement, “I love you in return.” He brushed his fingers along Lan WangJi’s jawline and mused with a wry smile, “And next time, we’ll try it as a duet.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments always appreciated.


End file.
